warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
EternalClan
Owned by Violetofen4 This is a sanctuary for the Star Cats who once lived in the main forest with the other cats before they were driven out. Members Leader Duskstar - golden-and-white tom with black legs and paws, and a dusky black-tipped tail, with green eyes. Formerly named Richtofen. (Violet) Deputy Cinderwinter - light grey she-cat with darker flecks, and light blue eyes. (Violet) Medicine Cat Rosemaryclaw - gold and white she-cat with big purple eyes. (Violet) MCA None Warriors Mintwish - silver tabby she-cat with minty green eyes. (Violet) Lightstep - small, lanky, pale grey she-cat, with a cream chest and paws, a white flash on her chest, and big, milky green eyes. (Violet) Blacksand - small black tom with green eyes. (Violet) Darkbloom - gray and white tom with dark purple eyes. (Violet) Willowblossom - pale greenish-grey she-cat with dark green eyes. (Violet) Sandfire - cream tom with golden speckles, and fierce ice-blue eyes. (Violet) Wolfleap - pale brown tom with big amber eyes. (Violet) Lavendershade - purple-white she-cat with pale green eyes. (Violet) Stardust- Dark gray-blue she-cat with ginger tips for ears and dazzling blue eyes. Almost completely silent, and is very durable and stocky. (Shuckle) Flintspark - dark grey tom with reddish-brown paws, and dark green eyes. (Violet) Apprentices Songpaw - white she-cat with silver streaks, and light yellow eyes. Beautiful voiced. (Violet) Queens Amberfrost - white she-cat with gold, brown, and grey streaks in her fur, and large blue eyes. Formerly named Adelina. (Violet) Himewolf - ginger she-cat with light brown eyes. Named for Himeheart and Faolanwolf, Mother to Applekit and Pyritekit. (Violet) Elders Thymefeather - pale greenish-grey she-cat with mossy streaks down her fur, a paler face, and large, dark emerald eyes. (Violet) Rocktuft - brown tom with spiky black ears and blue eyes (Violet) Kits Applekit - reddish-brown tom with bright green eyes. (Violet) Pyritekit - shiny silver tom with black and brown flecks. (Violet) Former Members Katya - pale silver she-cat with yellow eyes. Illness. (Violet) Friedrich - golden tom with green eyes. Illness. (Violet) Stormkit - dark blue-grey tom with bright amber eyes. Illness. (Violet) Kramer - black tom with white paws and underbelly, grey legs, and green eyes.(Dead) Thistlepelt - light brown she-cat with amber eyes. She has some long, dark pieces of fur that look like thistles, hence her name. (Dead) Jessica - white she-cat with brown stripes and amber eyes. (Dead) Michael - blue and black tom with white paws and green eyes. (Dead) Flamestorm - ginger tom with white stripes, and green eyes. Named for Flamewind. (Dead) Kristina - pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Dead) Sorrel - lavender-grey she-cat with black-and-white spotted paws, up to her elbows, a soft white muzzle, and dark purple eyes. (Violet) Cats Outside the Clan Izabella - white she-cat with a black tabby tail, and bright green eyes. (Violet) Yuki - dark grey tom (Violet) Halle - ginger-and-brown tom with yellow eyes (Violet) Marguerite - light grey she-cat with blue eyes and a bushy tail. (Dead) RPG Archive These are from when we used to use this page to RP instead of comments. Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Roleplay Duskstar adjusted his fur which was sticking up fluffily from the recent border skirmish. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 17:34, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Stardust padded out of the warriors den, after having a nice long rest. Shuckle* (talk) 10:54, April 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Songpaw bounced up towards Stardust. "Hi Stardust, you've been called for the dawn patrol!" she mewed, padding back towards where Cinderwinter was organizing patrols. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 12:03, April 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Stardust glanced at Songpaw, then gave herself a slight nod and headed over to where the dawn patrol had gathered. Shuckle* (talk) 00:16, April 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cinderwinter scanned from left to right, noting that Stardust had finally arrived, then began organizing the patrols. "Alright, Mintwish, Stardust, and Lavendershade will take a hunting patrol to the cliffside. I want Flintspark, Songpaw, Sandfire, and Wolfleap to take the border patrols along all parts of the border. No buts, I want those darn loners to keep out of our territory. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 11:57, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Group 935